Toda una muerte contigo
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Hinata estaba harta de los constantes maltratos que recibía de sus compañeras de clase, ella había tomado una decisión… ella dejaría de existir, pero algo o alguien irrumpe en su vida para que ella cambiase de idea. Él haría que ella se diese cuenta de que la vida no era un juego y que dejar de existir no es tan placentero como ella lo imaginaba.


**Toda una muerte contigo.**

**ItaHina SasuHina**

**Pareja(s): **Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.

**Genero(s): **Sobrenatural, Misterio, algo de gore y un toque de Romance.

**Rating:** K+

**Anime(s) o Manga(s):** Naruto/Naruto Shippuden y Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Autor: **Naghi-tan~

**Beta:** Di Zereon de Notas Break —Cara de Mimo—

**Aviso: **Es un AU, los personajes posiblemente estén algo OCC y es un Crossover, se usará un universo de mi creación, el capitulo contiene lenguaje altisonante, leerlo corre bajo su propio riesgo.

**Resumen: **Hinata estaba harta de los constantes maltratos que recibía de sus compañeras de clase, ella había tomado una decisión… ella dejaría de existir, pero algo o alguien irrumpe en su vida para que ella cambiase de idea. Él haría que ella se diese cuenta de que la vida no era un juego y que dejar de existir no es tan placentero como ella lo imaginaba.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano yo solo los tomo prestados con el fin de hacer una historia amena, solo la historia y el mundo que utilizaré me pertenecen.

**Notas de Naghi-tan****: **¡Yop! Bueno, ya tenía tiempo que quería hacer este fic, de hecho el trama es mayor parte basada en una historia original de mi autoría que lleva el mismo titulo que este fic (mas bien el fic lleva el nombre de mi historia, dado que **Toda una muerte contigo** la hice hace mas de cinco años). No he publicado mi historia ya que me da tantita pena u/u y no se en donde subirlo sin que me la roben u.u, mi creación cuenta con más de treinta capítulos (rayando a los cuarenta), este fic solo tendrá algunas partes de ella, por que si no ¿Qué chiste tendría subir mi original si tratasen de lo mismo? Tengo pensado que este fic se llevará no más de veinte capítulos, ya que no quiero alargarla mucho. Aquí les dejo el capitulo, que más bien es un prologo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al hacerlo.

— "Dialogo"—

— **[+] **— Separación de escena.

— _Recuerdos—_

—'Hablan consigo mismo'—

**Capitulo 1**

"_No existe ninguna lectura peligrosa. El mal nunca entra por la inteligencia cuando el corazón está sano"_

Jacinto Benavente.

Una figura encapuchada caminaba con algo de prisa por las oscuras calles de aquel País, era más de media noche y normalmente a esa hora casi no había ni un alma vagueando por ahí. El clima del País de CAHL* era de un eterno invierno, debido a que con trabajo los rayos del sol le llegaban a rozar. El encapuchado se detuvo abruptamente enfrente de un callejón, sentía que algo iba mal, su intuición nunca mentía, debía de hacerle caso, pero alguien lo había citado en aquel lugar, dudaba mucho de que esa persona lo atacase. Sin otra opción se adentró a aquel lugar, sus pasos rápidos iban bajando de velocidad al ver un cuerpo tirado en el piso, lo sabía, no debió de haber entrado, sintió una presencia detrás de él, tragó saliva, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, hoy sería su último día, escuchó un disparo y enseguida cerró sus ojos, al poco tiempo escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como un tonto o qué? Tsunayoshi" Escuchó una voz que le era familiar, ese tono grave y áspero con el que le hablaba, "Tsuna inútil una vez, Tsuna inútil por siempre" el dueño de esa voz parecía mofarse de él.

"¡Reborn!" Exclamó el de la capucha, para poder ver a una figura tirada en el piso y de pie a un joven de unos veinticinco años con traje Armandi negro y camisa naranja, llevaba puesto una fedora ladeada sobre su cabeza haciendo que solo se le viese la mitad de la cara, su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran tan negros como el carbón y esas patillas largas y tan conocidas por los detectives de todo el país CAHL, sobre su hombro derecho iba un pequeño camaleón.

"Pensé que te había entrenado mejor Tsunayoshi" suspiró Reborn mientras colocaba su arma en su saco "Pero veo que sigues siendo un inútil"

"No fue mi culpa" y enseguida se quitó aquella capa, revelando a un chico de escasos dieciocho años, este era castaño con el pelo algo revuelto y ligeramente largo, llevaba puesto una sudadera de color azul claro, un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, guantes de piel del mismo color y unas botas militares que le llegaban unos dos centímetros debajo de la rodilla. "Pensé que solo querías hablar conmigo, no que también querías que te ayudase con un criminal, de haber sabido no hubiera venido"

"Nunca dije que quería que me ayudases, Tsu-na" sonrió el pelinegro "Ya sabia que este chico iba a cometer un asesinato, así que te cité aquí para matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro".

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" el castaño preguntó tragando saliva.

"Quería hablar contigo y Hibari" Reborn bajó un poco su fedora "Y hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?, se supone que como tu AP* vinculado, debe de ir a tu lado"

"E-este…" Tsuna titubeó.

"No me digas que todavía no lo sabes controlar" Reborn se rió "Sabes que si no lo controlas bien, el será regresado a IAP* y ahí lo matarán"

"L-losé" respondió Tsuna con fastidio, "Solo dime la misión, ya me encargaré de que Hibari se entere".

"No me gusta que me hables en ese tono" Reborn sacó su revolver y apuntó hacia el castaño "Vuelves a hacerlo y te vuelo los sesos ¿Entendiste Tsunayoshi?" al ver que Tsuna se cubría la cabeza y asentía rápidamente, bajó el arma, "Se supone que como un DeG* tenemos que investigar diversos asesinatos o en algunos casos hallar un cadáver y encontrar al asesino, pues," Reborn sacó una carpeta de color rojo y se lo aventó a su ex-alumno "Tienes que hallar al cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi, descubrir quien demonios le mató y sobre todas las cosas hacer pedazos a su homicida, te doy su archivo y muestra de ADN adjunto."

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecido?" preguntó Tsuna mientras abría la carpeta y veía la foto del chico.

"Más de un año" Reborn resopló "Los estúpidos policías no nos habían dicho nada, hasta que nuestro jefe se apareció delante de ellos, por eso te ordeno que encuentres el cadáver, a estas alturas él ya debe de estar muerto".

Tsuna tragó saliva, según estaba leyendo, el apenas cumpliría dieciocho años de edad y se graduaría de la Preparatoria Básica para Civiles (PreBaC), para entrar al CoGuMi*, por eso odiaba su trabajo, cada día era un constante encuentro con la muerte, los DeG (Detectives del Mundo GAOS) eran conocidos por graduarse a temprana edad (él mismo fue reclutado por Reborn a la tierna edad de catorce años), y sabían desde que entraban, que ellos tenían la mínima probabilidad de llegar a morir de viejos, ya que ellos tenían que enfrentarse con los asesinos que podrían ser desde humanos asustadizos hasta grandes sicópatas (por eso necesitaban vinculaciones). Tsuna ya tenía varias cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, si no fuera por Hibari él ya abría muerto desde hace mucho.

"Trata de no morir Tsuna" le dijo Reborn "Sabes que este trabajo no es muy codiciado por nadie, como para que perdamos a uno más".

Tsuna asintió, el trabajo no era muy deseado, si, pero el salario era muy bueno, Hibari siempre se burlaba de eso, «Supongo que es para que le dejemos una buena herencia a nuestra familia», hecho gracioso para Hibari, ya que él no tenia a nadie mas que a si mismo y al estúpido herbívoro que lo había vinculado a él.

"Nos vemos pronto Reborn" se despidió de su antiguo tutor y corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a su departamento, que no estaba tan lejos del punto de reunión.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que la mayoría de sus muebles estaban rotos, suspiró, Hibari estaba molesto.

Caminó cautelosamente, hasta que el rugido de una pantera le detuvo, Hibari había perdido el control nuevamente y se había convertido en aquel animal que se encontraba acechándole.

"Hi-Hibari, cálmese un poco por favor" le hablaba a la pantera con sumo cuidado, "Sabe que si me llega a hacer daño, lo mataran" cosa que no era mentira, ya que el castaño había sido continuamente atacado por su compañero, aunque Tsuna nunca pasaba queja ante Reborn, este si se daba cuenta de las diversas mordidas y zarpazos que recibía de este.

La pantera saltó y le tiró al piso, Tsuna no sabia que hacer, hasta que se acordó de algo que Hibari le había dado en su estado humano…

«Cuando te ataque, dame estas pastillas y así me podré controlar»

Por suerte Tsuna las llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón (eso de recibir ataques cada que Hibari recordaba algo de su pasado), con mucho esfuerzo sacó una pastilla de color verde y se la dio a aquella bestia, en menos de un minuto la pantera comenzó a convulsionarse, Tsuna suspiró y le dio la espalda, cosa mal hecha, ya que Hibari le había dicho que nunca lo hiciera hasta que el estuviera en su forma humana, la pantera antes de caer inconsciente se tiró encima del chico y le clavó una mordida en el hombro haciendo que el hueso fuese triturado, Tsuna ahogó un grito, si los demás inquilinos del edificio se enteraban que su compañero le había atacado lo matarían.

Esperando a que su compañero le soltase cayó de rodillas y comenzó a contar, 1… el agarre iba haciéndose menos fuerte, 2… comenzó a sentir que su compañero le soltaba, 3… todavía estaba encima de él pero se hacia más ligero, 4… sentía como la pantera se iba quedando sin pelo, 5… los colmillos le soltaron, 6… su compañero se estaba volviendo nuevamente humano, 7… su hombro le dolía horrores, 8… oyó como Hibari caía de espalda, 9… él también cayó, 10… ¿Finalmente moriría? Lo dudaba, Hibari ya había vuelto en si, conociéndolo estaría algo preocupado, aunque después lo negaría, sintió como le cargaba y lo colocaba en un sillón, por fin, caería en la inconciencia…

**[+]**

Hinata se miraba las nuevas heridas que le habían hecho en el transcurso del día, odiaba la escuela, la odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, todos los días era pasar por lo mismo: levantarse, mirarse al espejo y ver que las viejas heridas se comenzaban a curar y las nuevas mostraban señas de nunca curarse, se bañaba, comenzaba a vendarse y se alistaba para ir a la Preparatoria, esa la cual los profesores no tenían el derecho a amonestar a los alumnos con riesgo a que los padres se molestasen y causaran un motín.

Hace dos años no era así, las escuelas Públicas (o más bien para Civiles como se le conocía por algunas otras escuelas especiales) eran igual de severas con cualquier tipo de alumnado, no importaba que rango social tenían o si eran chicos o chicas, el castigo era parejo (nunca llegando a los golpes). Hasta que algunos padres decidieron que si ellos soportaban a sus hijos, mínimo tenían que ser menos severos (error), como las escuelas no hicieron caso, los padres comenzaron a despotricar en contra de CAHL y ella al ver que los padres no cederían dijo:

«Ok, les daré más libertad a los alumnos de los diferentes PreBaC, solo a ellos, y espero que no se arrepientan por esta decisión, no quiero oír mas quejas y si se arrepienten sobre la decisión que ustedes, como padres, eligieron, lo siento mucho pero no hay marcha atrás».

Y claro que los padres se arrepintieron, los PreBaC eran monopolizados por los alumnos, salvo que en las aulas donde se encontraban los profesores impartiendo sus clases, no podían hacer nada.

"Pero ellos quisieron esto" suspiró Hinata, quien se hallaba en el baño de su casa curándose la resiente herida en su ojo derecho. Recordó como la habían golpeado y por qué.

_La ojiperla se encontraba en el aula tomando apuntes de la clase de matemáticas, esa lección en especial vendría en el examen, antes de que acabara la clase su profesor (que para muchas compañeras era uno de los más guapos de la escuela) le había dicho que se quedara, ya que como presidenta del grupo tenía que ayudarlo a checar la asistencia de todos sus compañeros._

_Enseguida de haber dicho aquello, sus compañeras le comenzaron a ver con odio, Hinata sabía a lo que se atenía así que…_

"_Maestro Verde, la verdad es que tengo que llegar a casa temprano, no creo poder ayudarle" Hinata tragó saliva, esperaba que le creyese, el profesor de matemáticas, aparte de enseñarles esa materia era el responsable de ese grupo, el vestía un pantalón sastre color negro y una camisa de cuello de tortuga del mismo color, su cabello corto algo revuelto era del mismo color que su nombre, llevaba puesta unas gafas redondas que alzó al notar que su mejor alumna le estaba mintiendo._

"_Señorita Hyuuga, sabe que firmó un documento donde usted se comprometía a ayudar al encargado de su clase, osease yo, cada que se le requiera, espero que avise que llegará no muy tarde"_

_Y con eso, su maestro zanjó el tema, Hinata sabia que era su deber, y es que Verde no era un mal profesor, estricto si, malo no, pero es que eso significaba otra tanda de golpes dado por sus compañeras. Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra._

_La clase terminó y al pararse algunas compañeras se le acercaron, y le dijeron:_

"_Esta nos las pagaras" y se marcharon muy dignamente._

_Esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por Verde, que arqueó las cejas preocupado, ahora se daba cuenta de que Hinata le había dicho aquella mentira por eso. Se maldijo internamente, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, una vez fuera del aula los alumnos podrían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana. _

"_Siento haberle complicado las cosas señorita Hyuuga"_

"_No se preocupe profesor, no creo que me lastimen" Hinata sonrió, eso era una mentira, lo notó, pero no dijo más._

_Pasó una hora y ellos ya habían acabado de chequear todas las listas de los profesores que le daban a aquel grupo. Verde suspiró, la mayoría de sus alumnos no asistían más de tres veces a una clase, salvo contados alumnos incluyendo a la Hyuuga, el 80% de los alumnos reprobarían._

"_Tsk" Hinata oyó chistear a su profesor, pero no preguntó, sabía por qué estaba enojado, era una estupidez preguntarle "Hyuuga, ya puede retirarse" le informó su profesor._

"_P-pero… todavía faltan pasar calificaciones de este parcial" le dijo dudativa a su maestro._

"_Ya me encargo yo, además son las cuatro de la tarde, y por estas horas comienza a descender la temperatura, es mejor que se valla, no quiero que una de mis mejores alumnas se enferme"_

_Hinata se sonrojó y asintió, sabia que Verde no le estaba coqueteando por que al profesor parecía llamarle más la atención los números que las relaciones, sin más recogió su mochila y se marchó._

_Apenas dio un paso fuera de la escuela cuando fue jalada por varias manos, Hinata intentó gritar, pero sus compañeras ya le habían tapado la boca y los ojos._

"_Eres una puta golfa ¿Lo sabias Hyuuga?" escuchó que decían._

"_Te crees mucho por que tienes una cara bonita, ¿No es así Hi-na-ta?"_

"_Pero eso se acabará hoy" Hinata oyó que sus compañeras se comenzaban a reír, "¿Sabes por donde comenzaremos?" Hinata sintió que le jalaban fuertemente su cabello, las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos "Este cabello tuyo, me da asco es mejor cortarlo, así te evitaremos la molestia de cargarlo"._

_La ojigris se quedó paralizada al oír que el filo de unas tijeras le cortaba su cabello, le había costado tantos años, a su padre y a su primo (que estaban de viaje) les gustaba como estaba de largo, ahora su cabello caía poco a poco._

"_Ya está mejor" las chicas se reían "Con esto los chicos te dejaran de seguir"_

"_No lo creo, hay que hacerle algo que le deje marcada, ¿No creen?, así esta puta dejará de abrir las malditas piernas"_

_Eso ya era mucho, ¿Qué sabían esas de ella? Nunca había tenido novio y mucho menos había experimentado la experiencia carnal entre dos cuerpos, se sentía asqueada y mancillada, dejó sus pensamientos cuando sintió que le clavaban una patada en la boca del estomago, su mente quedó en blanco hasta que un fuerte alarido surgió desde su garganta, sentía como el frio acero de las tijeras de metal eran presionadas con total degustación en su abdomen, la sangre brotó en cascada, y las risas femeninas no cesaron._

"_¿Qué os parece?, ¿indigna?, pero falta algo… quizá…" y el filo de la tijera trazó sobre uno de sus ojos cerrados "una hermosa cicatriz…" una larga línea del que brotaba la sangre muy lentamente, su garganta pareció cerrarse y la voz desaparecer, que castigo tan cruel del que nunca se creyó merecedora. Sintió una patada a su pierna derecha, ¿querían dejarla a cazo coja? parecía no bastarles con herirla de muerte, ya no aguantaba el dolor, sentía que prontamente perdería la conciencia…_

"_Eso es, chilla como la puta cerda que eres" oyó decir con tono mimoso, hasta que un ruido las alertó._

"_Hay que irnos pronto" escuchó que se decían entre ellas, "Dejemos que esta miserable muera de frío"._

_Y eso era todo, le habían quitado la venda de l0s ojos, pero el trapo que traía en la boca no se la había quitado, así por más que tratase de pedir auxilio no la escucharían. Sintió que alguien se aproximaba rápidamente. No podía verle, sus ojos solo veían borroso, sintió que unas manos frías le palpaban la muñeca, como confirmando si tenía pulso._

"_Maldita sea" esa voz "Me distraje con el puto papeleo" era la del profesor Verde "No pasaron ni cinco minutos y mira como te dejaron. Putos padres que protestaron por más libertad a sus hijos, como ellos no lidiaban con esos mocosos"_

_Hinata sintió entonces como su profesor la cargaba con cuidado, tal vez la llevaría con el doctor de la escuela, eso esperaba, no quería padecer más traumas._

Ahí estaba, mirándose al espejo, su cabello negro que rayaba al azul antes tan hermoso y largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura ahora estaba cortado hasta la altura del nacimiento de su cuello, y eso la parte de atrás, por que la parte de adelante le llegaba unos pocos centímetros de bajo de la barbilla. Su ojo derecho lo tenía cubierto con una gasa, su rostro tenía rasguños de diferentes tamaños, le habían dejado un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, por suerte su nariz había salido ilesa de aquel maltrato.

El medico de la escuela se había esmerado por colocar en su lugar el hueso de su pierna derecha, por suerte solo se la habían dislocado, ni que decir de la herida que le habían causado en el abdomen, Kakashi (como se llamaba el doctor) le dijo que tenía mucha suerte porque la tijera no pasó por algún órgano, si no que atravesó la carne limpiamente.

Se acordó de que había despertado en una de las camillas de la enfermería de la escuela, Kakashi le miraba atentamente con uno de sus ojos (el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche), solo eso se le podía distinguir a aquel doctor extravagante, ya que la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por una bufanda de color rojiza, Kakashi llevaba la clásica bata blanca, que sentaba a corde con el pantalón de mezclilla color negro y tenis del mismo color junto con lo que parecía ser una polo de cuello alto y mangas largas al igual que su conjunto cubierto… negro que se percibía por debajo de las mangas de la bata.

«Bienvenida Señorita Hyuuga, tiene suerte de estar viva» le había dicho.

Hinata escuchó todas las indicaciones que el medico le estaba dando, no podría ir a la escuela por un mes (cosa que le alegraba ya que nunca faltaba), Kakashi le había entregado dos frascos de medicamento y una crema, el primero que se tomaría cada cierto periodo de tiempo (comúnmente a como se tomaba cualquier medicamento) Naproxeno, para evitar infecciones futuras Penicilina prescrita, y solo, para que no quedara rastro de marcas en su piel una pomada con un extraño nombre que se aprendió debido a lo gracioso que le sonaba: Fito Estimulina~ a eso sumado un gran paquete de gasas, vendas, una botella de alcohol, agua oxigenada, yodo en caso de que le doliesen demasiado las heridas y si resultaba ser agradable al dolor algo de merteholate, cosa que jamás usaría en su vida y como plus: un disco de tela adhesiva para asegurar bien las gasas a las heridas.

El problema había sido como irse a su casa si su padre y primo no se encontraban ahí, cosa que Kakashi resolvió rápidamente… el profesor Verde la llevaría hasta su hogar.

Y así fue, ella había sido acompañada por Verde hasta su casa, 500 metros más y llegarían a su casa, se despidió del profesor y este le aseguró que ya buscaría la manera de obtener los apuntes de las demás materias y se las mandaría. Hinata agradeció aquel gesto.

Caminó mecánicamente hacia su cuarto, su padre y primo estaban de viaje, y no llegarían hasta dentro de tres meses, Kiba y Shino habían sido reclutados como DeG y ahora estaban capacitándose… Ino y Sakura habían calificado para entrar a estudiar como Mimes* y eso consumía casi todo su tiempo… en pocas palabras, no había nadie a quien recurrir.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, cosa que lamentó en seguida, sus costillas resintieron aquel golpe, cerró sus ojos por un breve instante y suspiró, estaba aguantando mucho dolor. Con esa ya llevaba como unas diez golpizas con lo que llevaba del tercer semestre* y esta en especial había sido la más letal de todas.

"Quiero dejar de existir" susurró al viento "Quiero que este sufrimiento termine pronto"

"_Entonces acaba con tu vida__" _ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella voz que le sugería lo mismo.

'No veo el inconveniente' pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Tomó el cuchillo firmemente y…

"Que desperdicio de vida" se oyó decir de la nada "Que cobarde eres".

Hinata volteó a ver, y cual sería su sorpresa al divisar a un chico que se encontraba apoyado contra la columna de la cocina, este era alto (mediría muy cerca de los dos metros) de tez extremadamente blanca, su cabello negro cual carbón, recargado ligeramente sobre una columna de concreto, curiosamente vestido de gabardina negra y pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino, resaltados por unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla y unos guantes del mismo color, siendo sin duda lo que mas llamase su atención: sus ojos color carmín, rayando a sangre y sin aparente pupila negra al centro de estas, ojeras bajo sus oculares dando a entender con eso que parecía no dormir durante mucho tiempo.

"Usted" Hinata le señaló "¿Qué o quien es?" le cuestionó con la voz imperceptiblemente temblorosa.

"La verdad no sé lo que soy" sopesando la respuesta por un segundo "pero sé mi nombre" meditó mirándola directamente a los ojos "Me llamo Itachi y soy consiente de no recordar mucho de mi"

"¿Q-qué hace en mi casa y como entró?" le preguntó, tratando de que no se le notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

"Estoy viendo como intentas desperdiciar la vida que alguien más querría y desconozco la manera en que logré ingresar"

Hinata comenzó a acercarse cuidadosamente hasta donde este se encontraba, su primo le había enseñado muy bien como defenderse y obvio, no iba a dejar que alguien como aquel chico entrase a su casa sin recibir daño alguno, cuando por fin se encontraba cerca trató de agarrarlo y tirarlo al piso (con una técnica que le habían enseñado para cuando se encontrara con una persona más alta que ella), no más sintió como ella caía… había atravesado al muchacho.

"¡Usted está muerto!" exclamó asustada.

"¿En serio?" Itachi la miró con ironía "No me había dado cuenta" añadió con sarcasmo.

"P-pero… ¿como es posible? Supuestamente los muertos se van y no se quedan en el mundo de los vivos… eso me dijeron" dudó en el último minuto pareciendo que hablaba consigo misma.

"Tengo unos asuntos pendientes… lo cual no recuerdo muy bien, pero lo que si recuerdo… es haberle entregado mis pupilas a una chica" meditó con algo de duda.

"¿Sus pupilas? ¿Para que alguien querría sus pupilas? No veo en que se benefician con ellas"

"Me dijo que era como un pago por dejarme quedar en el mundo de los vivos…" pareció recordar algo importante "y que desde ese momento podría serle visible a unas cuantas personas…" detuvo sus palabras de manera cómica mientras sostenía su mentón con su mano derecha "y podría volverme solido si así lo deseo…" cerró los ojos "pero con otro cuerpo más… y si esa persona está de acuerdo claro" agregó sonriendo y dejando ver de nueva cuenta las cuencas de sus ojos "la verdad no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto" Negó con su cabeza.

"¿Por qué entró a mi casa?" le interrogó dudativa.

"Estaba algo preocupado por ti… sé que no te conozco, pero vi como te golpearon en la escuela y al ver que ya te traían quise asegurarme que todavía seguías con vida" movió sus hombros restándole importancia a sus propias palabras "Pero quien iba a creer que una chica como tú intentase suicidarse" y una sonrisa pareció cursar sobre sus labios.

"No sé que me pasó en ese momento" Hinata pensó por un largo tiempo -Esperen un momento… entonces el chico que está delante mio estudió en la misma escuela que yo… pero no lo recuerdo de ningún grado… parece ser que era del último año- "Itachi… ¿usted de que grado era?"

"No lo sé" respondió cortantemente.

"¿No recuerda ni un poquito de su vida?"

"No" atajó.

¡Caray! Aquel fantasma no cooperaba con nada…

"¡Entonces fue usted el que me dijo que me matara!" Hinata se había acordado de aquella voz… aunque pensándolo bien era diferente al tono grave de la voz de Itachi.

"No fui yo"

"¿Entonces quien fue? No me creo que haya sid0 mi subconsciente." Haber con que le salía.

"Fue tú demonio personal" al ver la cara de incredulidad de la ojiperla explicó "Según se dice, que cuando existía el planeta Tierra la gente creía en un Dios, aunque muchas personas sigan creyendo en él, este Dios estaba rodeado de ángeles, pero solo uno tenia su favoritismo, este mismo era su mano derecha… su nombre es Lucifer. Se creía que los ángeles no sentían emociones y menos aun las ganas de manejar el poder, poco a poco aquel ángel comenzó a ambicionar el puesto de Dios. Inició por lavarles la cabeza a algunos de sus compañeros y cuando se creyó capaz… otro ángel intervino. Él era Miguel. La batalla entre aquellos seres duró siglos… hasta que el ángel vencedor fue Miguel, Dios se sintió decepcionado por aquel acto desagradable que había cometido Lucifer junto a los otros ángeles, los desterró del cielo por el dolor que le ocasionaba su traición, haciendo con esto la caída de los primeros ángeles. Se dice que ya existían humanos, la creación que más enorgullecía a Dios y que Lucifer como acto de venganza le puso a cada humano sobre la Tierra un demonio personal que los mal aconsejaría, para que así la maldad les influyera con malos actos y cometieran locuras. Dios en un acto por darle la oportunidad a sus creaciones de encontrar el camino correcto, mandó al mundo de los mortales a ángeles que les aconsejaría, siendo estos los ángeles de la guarda, ambos seres invisibles, pero desde aquel tiempo, cuando uno está deprimido sin ganas de nada los demonios aprovechan para que cometas suicidio… si estas tan deprimido escucharas mas al demonio que a tú ángel guardián"

"Entonces la voz que escuché…"

"Si… fue la de tu demonio" Itachi le sonrió "Tienes que agradecerme el que yo haya pasado por aquí de pura casualidad".

"Acaso… ¿puede verlos?" interrogó un poco interesada.

"Claro" Itachi sonrió "Y puedo ver también tus dudas ¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"No lo sé… siento que estaría mejor estando muerta" Hinata agachó la cabeza.

"Hagamos un trato… yo te enseñaré que estar muerto no es una solución dable y también te enseñaré a como defenderte y que cumplas ese sueño que no le has dicho a tu padre"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Estoy muerto, dime algo que no sepa" Itachi respondió con parsimonia "A cambio tú me dejarás poseer tu cuerpo muy debes en cuando"

"¿Qué ganas tú con eso?" ese trato era muy bueno para ser cierto.

"Salvó una preciada vida… y tal vez descubra quien soy en realidad… ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato hecho?"

«Continuará»

Notas de Naghi-tan~: En si, este capitulo es mas como un prologo y a lo largo de esta historia se les explicará algunas cosas (mas del universo que estoy usando que es creación mia), tal vez mas adelante haga un capitulo explicándoles como se divide ese mundo a lo mejor será el tercer capitulo owo dejen review por fas, se aceptan criticas, opiniones y demás owo

Tchao!


End file.
